Langeweile in Omashu
by OrangeLovePerson
Summary: Einblicke in die Ideenwelt von Mai. Ihre Gedanken zu Ty Lee, Azula, Messern, ihren Eltern, und natürlich Zuko.
1. Messer-Nächte

ANMERKUNG **:**

Ich besitze keine Rechte an "Avatar - der letzte Luftbändiger" oder "Avatar - der Herr der Elemente". Ich bin nur ein Fan. :)

* * *

 **MESSER-NÄCHTE**

Mai war langweilig.

Nicht, dass das etwas Neues gewesen wäre. Mais Langeweile war in ihrem Leben so allgegenwärtig wie die Farbe ihrer Nation, Rot, oder wie das leise Klirren der Tablette in den Händen der Diener.

Eigentlich konnte sie sich gar nicht so richtig daran erinnern, wann ihr zum letzten Mal _NICHT_ langweilig gewesen war.

Der Winter war gekommen und gegangen, mitsamt seiner Kälte. Noch so etwas, dass Mai an diesem Ort hassen konnte: Daheim, in der Feuernation, hatte es niemals echte Winter gegeben, und ganz sicher keinen Schnee! Vielmehr war „die kalte Jahreszeit" wie eine lange frische Brise gewesen. Hier, in einer geradezu lächerlich erdigen Stadt mit dem noch viel lächerlicheren Namen „Omashu", hatte sie oft gefroren, trotz der Kamine. Sie hatte sich oft in den Tiefen der Bücherei verkrochen. Dort, wo der Raum so von Büchern eingenommen wurde, dass kaum noch Platz für patriotische Symbole an den Wänden blieb. Hier konnte sie sich fast einreden, es wäre alles genau wie in der Feuernation. Fast.

Jetzt rückte der Frühling näher, aber Mai hockte noch immer die meiste Zeit über in der Bibliothek. Nur nachts ging sie oft nach draußen.

„Zeit für ein bisschen Spaß.." murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu, als sie sich wieder einmal nach dem Abendessen umzog. Als ihr Spiegelbild nur ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog, lachte sie leise. Gut, dass Mutter und Vater heute in feiner Gesellschaft und somit abgelenkt waren. Das bot _ihr_ die Gelegenheit, sich selbst auch ein wenig zu amüsieren. Im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten, versteht sich.

Mai trug immer mindestens 52 Messer am Körper. Das war ihre goldene Regel. Acht davon an jedem Bein, an feinen Riemen um die Oberschenkel geschnallt, so dass Mai sie selbst bei Tisch sacht spürte, wenn sie die Hände vornehm in den Schoß legte.

Vier weitere Messer trug sie am Bauch, oder im Saum ihrer Kleidung an der Hüfte.

Ein paar kleine zusätzliche Messer versteckte Mai in ihren Haaren, unter dem dichten schwarz verborgen. Selbst wenn jemand ein Messer dort entdeckt hätte, konnte man den Schein der Klingen sicher leicht mit dem ihrer Haare verwechseln. Mais Mutter strotzte manchmal vor Stolz über den Glanz dieser Haare.

(„Seht nur, wie sie das Licht zurück werfen! Zauberhaft, nicht wahr?" - Mais Mutter prahlte gern vor Anderen mit ihrer Tochter, eine wahre Ironie, wie Mai fand.)

Die meisten Messer an Mais Körper jedoch verbarg sie in ihren langen, weiten Ärmeln. Manchmal zog sie, vor fremden Blicken geschützt, ein Messer hervor und ließ es durch ihre Finger wandern. Mai spielte gern mit Messern. So gut wie nichts kam für sie an das Gefühl heran, das Metall zwischen den Fingern zu spüren, die Kanten abzutasten, oder gar ein Messer zu werfen. So – genau so – muss sich ein Bändiger fühlen, dachte Mai oft.

Als sie an jenem Abend an ihrem Balkon hinabstieg, um über die Dächer einer ihr verhassten, erdigen Stadt zu klettern, hatte Mai natürlich mehr als nur 52 Messer dabei. Besondere Anlässe verlangten nach besonderem Aufwand. Unter ihrer Kleidung war sie jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß mit Klingen und Feilen bedeckt, das Metall schmiegte sich kühl an ihre Haut und gab ihr gleichzeitig ein Gefühl von Nervenkitzel und Sicherheit.

„Na kommt schon raus, ihr Widerstandskämpfer. Ich hab Lust zu spielen.", flüsterte Mai, als sie sich davon stahl, und für ein paar wenige Stunden war die Langeweile fast vergessen. Fast.


	2. Frustration

**FRUSTRATION**

Die Widerstandskämpfer von Omashu waren nichts als ein Haufen über-optimistischer Volltrottel.

Jedenfalls, wenn man Mai fragte.

Lange, lange, nachdem ihre eigene Nation die Stadt erobert und sich zu eigen gemacht hatte, waren einige kriegerische Bürger des Erdkönigreichs immer noch da geblieben, bloß, um zu kämpfen. Monate waren vergangen, doch noch immer lauerten in der Dunkelheit grün gekleidete Unheilstifter. Sie griffen die Soldaten der Feuernation an, brachten Gerüste zum Einsturz, sie stahlen und verbreiteten Chaos.

Was erhofften sie sich davon? Waren sie wirklich so naiv, zu glauben, sie hätten noch eine Chance auf den Sieg? Omashu gehörte längst nicht mehr ihnen, und das würde es wohl auch nie wieder.

„Technisch gesehen," dachte Mai, als sie eines Nachts auf ihrem Bett lag, „technisch gesehen gehört mir das alles." Denn, war es nicht so? Ihre Eltern schwelgten mal wieder in Luxus, die Stadt war eingenommen, es gab keine militärischen Pläne mehr zu schmieden. Tag ein, Tag aus galt es nur die viele freie Zeit zu genießen und auf weitere Anweisungen des Feuerlords zu warten. Und obwohl ihr Vater derjenige sein sollte, der sich darum bemühte den letzten Widerstand des Erdkönigreichs auf zu halten, war Mai es, die sich nachts dafür heraus schlich.

Während die Soldaten der Feuernation durch die Straßen marschierten oder an irgendwelchen Ecken als Wachen postiert waren, schleuderte Mai ihre Feile und Messer auf all diejenigen Rebellen, die dumm genug waren, ihr über den Weg zu laufen.

Es war der schönste Teil ihres Tages.

Trotzdem, so unglaublich es scheinen mochte, hatte Mai noch niemanden „auf dem Gewissen". Die Jahre in der „Königlichen Feuer-Akademie für Mädchen" hatten sie zu einer echten Meisterin der Genauigkeit gemacht. Wenn Mai ein Messer warf oder einen Feil abschoss, dann landete er genau dort, wo er sollte. Jemanden zu töten wäre keine große Herausforderung gewesen. Jemanden zu töten schien langweilig. Es gab schon mehr als genug Langeweile in ihrem Leben. Jemanden aber so an eine Wand zu tackern, dass nur ein Paar Löcher in dessen Kleidung zurück blieben, nicht der kleinste Kratzer jedoch auf dessen Haut; das war eine wahre Kunst. Und Mai beherrschte sie perfekt.

Sie schnaubte. Was für ein frustrierender Gedanke! Ihr Talent war hier verschwendet. Sie konnte nicht wirklich um etwas kämpfen oder etwas Wichtiges beitragen. Sie konnte nur ein paar lächerliche Erdbändiger daran erinnern, was für Versager sie doch waren!

Wenn sie doch nur an die Front gekonnt hätte, als Soldatin. Aber so etwas schickte sich für eine hohe Generals-Tochter ihres Alters einfach nicht.

Wenn sie doch wenigstens wieder in der Feuernation leben könnte. Sicher, auch zu Hause war das Leben langweilig und leer, aber zumindest war es vertraut!

Wieder einmal wanderten Mais Erinnerungen zu einem gewissen jungen Prinzen hin, an den zu denken sie sich eigentlich vor langer Zeit verboten hatte. Alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, war nur ein weiterer total frustrierender Gedanke in ihrem gelangweilten, sowieso schon frustrierten Kopf.

Zuko. Zwei Jahre, neun Monate und einige Wochen war es jetzt her, dass er verbannt worden war. Wie peinlich, dass sie das so genau wusste...! Aber andererseits, wem galt es etwas vorzumachen? Es war nicht so, dass sie mit irgendjemandem über ihn gesprochen hatte, geschweige denn darüber, wie sich seine Abwesenheit für sie anfühlte...

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre mit ihm mit gekommen. Sicher, es war eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Sie? Auf einem Kriegsschiff? Mitten auf dem Meer, wer weiß wo? Auf der Suche nach einem längst tot geglaubten Avatar?

Nein, sie hätte sich wohl kaum im Alter von gerade einmal 13 Jahren von ihren Eltern abwenden können, um Zuko zu folgen.

Und trotzdem, auch wenn es so albern und unrealistisch war; die Idee, jetzt bei ihm zu sein – _dieser_ Gedanke, war ganz und gar nicht frustrierend.


	3. Selbstmitleid und Insekten

**SELBSTMITLEID UND INSEKTEN**

Eine Assel-Spinne wanderte gehetzt über Mais Zimmerdecke, und Mai beobachtete sie dabei.

Eigentlich waren Insekten und derartiges Ungeziefer nicht gerade Mais Ding - die Erziehung zur noblen Dame hätte ihr jede Art von freundschaftlich Gefühlen für Assel-Spinnen auch mit Sicherheit schnell aus getrieben.

( _„Igitt! Igitt-Igitt! Was soll denn das jetzt!?"_ ,- pflegte ihre Mutter zu kreischen, wann immer sie Käfer und dergleichen bemerkte. _„Beruhige dich bitte, Mutter."_ pflegte Mai dann in gleichgültigem Ton zu erwidern, gern ergänzt von einem genervten Augenrollen, wenn die Situation es zuließ.)

Trotzdem, an diesem Abend, und wie sie so auf ihrem Bett lag und das kleine Tier anstarrte, wurde Mai ein bisschen warm ums Herz. Naja. Ein winziges bisschen jedenfalls. _„Nicht, dass ich das jemals irgendwem gegenüber zugeben würde._ ", dachte Mai. Es war albern, natürlich. Aber war es nicht irgendwie nett zu sehen, dass selbst hier, in dem wohl edelsten Gebäude der Stadt – einem Palast - so eine Assel-Spinne die Decke entlang spazieren konnte?

Assel-Spinnen, muss man wissen, waren selten und doch wahre Überlebenskünstler. Sie überhaupt zu Gesicht zu bekommen war ungewöhnlich, und sie bei sich zu Haus zu haben war den meisten Menschen umso unangenehmer, so eklig wie sie schließlich wirkten. Ihre Bewegungen erinnerten an winzige Verrenkungen. Alle Bediensteten hier (und davon gab es _Viele_ ) taten kaum etwas anderes am Tag, als alles zu putzen und zu reinigen, und doch, Mais Decke wurde von einem solchen Wesen erkundet. Sonderbar.

Ty Lee, Mais beste Freundin aus ihrer Schulzeit, hätte es vielleicht „Schicksal" oder „ein Zeichen des Universums" oder so genannt. _„Siehst du? Du bist also_ **doch nicht** _die Einzige, die hier fehl am Platz ist!"_ hörte Mai sie schon in ihrem Kopf quatschen, mit dieser begeisterten Kicher-Stimme, die Ty Lee in solchen Momenten gern auflegte.

Mai vermisste das. _„Nicht, dass ich das jemals irgendwem gegenüber zugeben würde."_ wiederholte sie in Gedanken. (Geständnisse jeglicher Art waren ebenfalls nicht so Mais Ding.) Aber es stimmte. Ty Lee war so weit weg, irgendwo im Nirgendwo in irgendeinem Zirkus. Sie erfüllte ihren Lebenstraum.

Das Wort _„beneidenswert."_ ging Mai durch den Kopf. Ja, Ty Lee hatte einen Lebenstraum. Einen albernen, sinnlosen zwar, aber immerhin. Ty Lee war _glücklich_. Nicht, auf die Art glücklich, wie Mai es war, wenn sie Messer warf, sondern dauerhaft, permanent. Ty Lee führte ein glückliches Leben, und Mai war nicht mal mehr ein Teil davon.

„ _Hör auf mit dem Selbstmitleid!"_ ermahnte sie sich, genervt. _„Das führt zu nichts."._ Und dann ergänzte sie ihr Lieblingswort: _„Selbstmitleid ist so langweilig!"._

Wie es wohl Azula erging? Seit dem Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit vor etwa anderthalb Jahren hatte Mai auch sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ob sie immer noch so war wie früher? Stark und selbstsicher und witzig – aber auch Angst einflößend und gemein?

Mai erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diese Seite ihrer Freundin. (Zählte Azula als Freundin?)

Azula manipulierte Andere. Sie beobachtete die Schwächen der Menschen und benutzte diese gegen sie. Azula hatte keine Skrupel und kein Mitgefühl (so kam es Mai jedenfalls immer vor...). Sie hatte eine Menge Mitschülerinnen beleidigt und verletzt während ihrer Schulzeit. Und wenn ihr jemand auch nur annähernd die Chancen auf einen Sieg streitig machte, konnte Azula sehr schnell wieder die Kontrolle zurück erlangen. Niemand in ihrer Klasse hätte es gewagt, sich mit der Prinzessin anzulegen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund waren es Mai und Ty Lee gewesen, die Azulas Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatten, und die dazu auserkoren worden waren, ihre Freundinnen zu werden. Vielleicht, weil sie schon in jungem Alter so geschickte Kämpferinnen gewesen waren. Sicher hatte Azula diese Idee gefallen; zwei persönliche Leibwächterinnen, getarnt als ihre unschuldigen kleinen Freundinnen.

Vielleicht hatte Azula aber auch einfach gemerkt, dass Ty Lee sehr beliebt war, und wollte das ein wenig unterbinden. Wer würde schon Ty Lee großartig Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn sie neben der Prinzessin der Feuernation stand?

Und Mai? Vielleicht hatte es Azula gefallen, wie wenig sie versuchte, sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln. Andere Mädchen umringten Azula und versuchten krampfhaft, ihr zu gefallen. Mai nicht.

„ _Wie auch immer.."._

Mai seufzte.

Spielte es denn wirklich eine Rolle, weshalb Azula sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte? Oder weshalb Ty Lee zum Zirkus gegangen war? Das alles lag weit zurück. Es hatte genau so wenig Bedeutung, wie das hässliche Insekt an ihrer Zimmerdecke. Es hatte keine Bedeutung.

Mai war sich nicht mal sicher, ob überhaupt irgendetwas in ihrem Leben das im Moment tat.


	4. Alter Schmerz

**ALTER SCHMERZ**

 **.**

Zukos Gesicht war halb von Schatten verborgen. Da war kein gigantischer, roter Fleck, keine rillige, vernarbte Haut, keine Reue in seinem Gesicht. Da war einfach nur Schatten. Ansonsten sah er genauso aus, wie er auf den Fahndungsplakaten aussah, die Mai in Omashu entdeckt hatte. Älter als _ihr_ Zuko, aber immer noch dieselbe Person. Dieselbe unglaubliche, aufrichtige, starke Person.

.

Wie er so da stand, fing er an, zu lachen. Laut und aufgedreht und mit einer Stimme, die Mai nicht ganz fremd war. Er griff ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr um irgendeine Ecke, und die ganze Zeit über lachte er. Und zu ihrer Überraschung fing auch sie an zu lachen. _Laut und aufgedreht_ und so was von gar nicht typisch für sie selbst, dass der Gedanke daran sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Zuko strahlte, noch immer seltsam beleuchtet, halb im Schatten, aber glücklich. Sie war _auch_ so glücklich! Es war als ob alles Schlechte hinter ihnen lag, Azulas Streiche, der Tod von Zukos Cousin, das Verschwinden seiner Mutter, Zukos Verbannung, Omashu, - all der Schmerz und alle Demütigung! Es war, als ob nichts davon je passiert...-

.

Und DANN wachte Mai auf. WARUM musste sie aufwachen?

Das war einfach nur unfair.

.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein- und aus, und wurde sich wieder bewusst, wo sie war. In einem stickigen, fremden Raum in einer langweiligen eroberten Stadt. Sie war immer noch in Omashu. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Zuko war nicht hier. Zuko würde auch nicht herkommen. Zuko war vermutlich irgendwo auf einem langweiligen, blöden Schiff oder selbst in irgendeinem langweiligen Zipfel des riesigen Erdkönigreichs. Verkleidet, als einer von denen. Und in seinem Gesicht war vermutlich genau die Art riesige, schmerzhafte Narbe, die Mai in ihrem Traum nicht hatte sehen wollen. Und mit Sicherheit lachte Zuko auch nicht. Der ganze Schmerz, und die Demütigung lag nämlich _nicht_ hinter ihnen. Vielleicht weinte er sogar jetzt gerade. Mai jedenfalls weinte.

.

„ _Wenn jetzt ein Diener hier rein käme und mich sehen würde, müsste ich ihn vermutlich entlassen.."_ , dachte Mai, und für einen Augenblick fand sie den Gedanken ein bisschen lustig. Nicht, dass es nicht stimmte. Niemand sollte sie so zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie weinte nicht oft, und wenn doch, dann niemals in Gesellschaft.

„ _Irgendwie armseelig, immernoch von Zuko zu träumen. Oder um ihn zu weinen."_

Aber andererseits, wenn sie ihm nicht nachtrauerte, wer dann?

.


End file.
